Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1950 film) Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"My Friend Irma Goes West" *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the Voice Talents of: **Frank Sinatra as Dennis Ryan **Esther Williams as K.C. Higgins **Gene Kelly as Eddie O'Brien **Betty Garrett as Shirley Delwyn **Jules Munshin as Nat Goldberg **Edward Arnold as Joe Lorgan **Richard Lane as Michael Gilhuly **Tom Dugan as Slappy Burke **Lou Gerson as the Narrator *Live Action Models: Eleanor Audley, Don Barclay, Claire Du Brey, Helene Stanley, Jeffrey Stone, Rhoda Williams *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCML Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: **"Take Me Out to the Ball Game" (music and lyrics by Jack Norworth and Albert von Tilzer) - Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra, reprise by Esther Williams **"Yes, Indeedy" (music by Roger Edens, lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green) - Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra **"O'Brien to Ryan to Goldberg" (music by Roger Edens, lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green) - Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra and Jules Munshin **"The Right Girl for Me" (music by Roger Edens, lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green) - Frank Sinatra **"It's Fate Baby, It's Fate" (music by Roger Edens, lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green) - Frank Sinatra and Betty Garrett **"Strictly U.S.A." (music and lyrics by Roger Edens) - Betty Garrett, Frank Sinatra, Esther Williams and Gene Kelly **"The Hat My Dear Old Father Wore upon St. Patrick's Day" (music and lyrics by Jean Schwartz and William Jerome) - Gene Kelly *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen *Written for the Screen and Directed by: Robert Clampett and Tim Burton Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G